lost_tapes_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chalicotherium
Chalicotherium, name meaning "gravel beast", is a genus of browsing odd-toed ungulates of the order Perissodactyla and family Chalicotheriidae, found in Europe, Africa, and Asia during the Late Oligocene to Lower Pliocene, living from 28.4—3.6 million years ago, existing for approximately 24.8 million years. This animal would look much like other chalicotheriid species: an odd-looking herbivore with long clawed forelimbs and stouter weight bearing hindlimbs. Description Chalicotherium, like many members of Perissodactyla, was adapted to browsing, though uniquely adapted to do so among its ungulate relatives. Its arms were long and heavily clawed, allowing them to walk on their knuckles only. The arms were used to reach for the branches of large trees and bring them close to its long head to strip them clean of leaves. The horse-like head itself shows adaptation to a diet of soft vegetation, since, as the animal reached sexual maturity, the incisors and upper canines were shed, suggesting that its muscular lips and the resulting gum pads were enough to crop fodder which was then processed by squarish, low-crowned molars. Callosities on the ischium imply that these animals would sit on their haunches for extended periods of time, probably while feeding. Pad-supporting bony growth on the dorsal side of the manual phalanges is interpreted as evidence of knuckle-walking, which would probably be useful to avoid wearing down the claws, preserving them for use either as a forage-collecting rake or as a formidable defensive weapon. All of these characteristics show some convergence with ground sloths, gorillas and giant pandas. Lost Tapes The footage shows a man, named Jesse Travison, on his vacation in Europe, in August 12th, 1986. The man is taking a hike in the woods, were he sees usual animals like deer, wild boars, European bison, wolves, foxes, and some others, but he caught an unknown long-armed horse-like creature on tape, showing the creature feeding on leaves in a similar manner to giant pandas. As he tried to take a picture of the creature, the creature senses his presence and charged towards Jesse. He runs as fast as he could. He tripped over and the creature attempted to kill Jesse, but the police officers made it on time and the creature runs off into the woods, with Jesse being currently unharmed. Back at the motel, Jesse is eating his favorite food including macaroni and cheese and egg rolls, with his drinks being a coke. He hears some bellow he had never heard of before. He quickly went back out of the motel room and went to see where the sound is comming from. It was the same creature that attacked Jesse. He runs back to his motel room and locked the door, but with enormous strength, the creature breaks in and finishes Jesse off with its strong claws. Killed in Lost Tapes *Jesse Travison Trivia *The Chalicotherium in this episode is computer generated. Animatronics were used for close up. *Since, in reality, Chalicotherium was a gentle herbivore and not an aggressive herbivore/carnivore, it might have been an overprotective female trying to protect her young from danger. Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Cryptids Category:Fannon Cryptids